


Coming of Age

by orphan_account



Category: LM.C
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Maya’s 20th birthday and birthday plans go a little awry when alcohol gets involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was late in the afternoon when the door to his tiny apartment rang, Maya running to open it while pulling his pants up and attempting to pull his t-shirt on at the same time, black and blonde hair dripping wet. He swung the door open not really caring if the person on the other side saw him in such a state of undress, as long as he was mostly covered. It was only going to be his beloved senpai coming to celebrate his 20th birthday with him. What he hadn’t expected was the small crowd of people with his senpai, all letting out a cheer as the door swung open, making the tall man start in surprise.

“A-ah… Aiji! I thought you were coming alone!” Maya remarked, eyeing the 5 other men standing there with amused expressions on their faces. “I don’t think I can fit you all in my apāto…” he added, frowning a little as he looked over his shoulder at his tiny home.

The plan had just been him and Aiji, hanging out, celebrating Maya’s coming of age with a few drinks, pizza, and video games for the night, the taller man found it a little sad that the plans had changed. He’d been looking forwards to spending some quality time with his senpai. He guessed he’d just have to drag the older man back to his place after they got bored of the club. At least he knew the other guys and Aiji hadn’t brought strangers. The rest of the group was made up of Nomnom, Sassy, Jun, Miyavi and Ryutaro, people that Maya knew through Aiji, but never really hung out with on his own, except Miyavi.

“Don’t worry Maya, we’re taking you to a bar! I thought that since it’s your 20th we should celebrate it properly. You can’t hide away at home today kiddo!” Aiji told him happily, reaching out to ruffle Maya’s hair. “Hurry up and finish getting dressed Maya, We wanna go get drunk already!” he told the black haired man, pushing him playfully back into his apartment.

Around 30 minutes later, once Maya had finished primping and making himself pretty, as one of the group had said, they arrived at the bar Aiji had chosen, loud music pounding around them despite the relatively early hour and the small number of people in the bar. They all took a large booth, ordering a round of drinks. Aiji took the liberty of ordering Maya’s for him as Maya had no idea what was good or what he liked. He had never been the kind of teen who would drink alcohol while underage. In that respect he was a good boy. Never drank, never smoked, never had sex. A total goody-two-shoes by anyones standard, pretty surprising considering he was in a scene where those things ever commonplace, being a musician as he was. It stood to reason that he was going to get drunk pretty damn fast.

It really didn’t take long at all before Maya was being dragged by Miyavi onto the dance floor, the other man immediately grinding up against him, causing Maya to laugh shyly for a moment before he was enticed into dancing. They danced together until Miyavi was lured away by a pretty young boy, who was probably no more than 17 at the most. Miyavi had never denied being into the slightly underage boys, though he swore he’d never touch anymore below 15.

After a couple more drinks, courtesy of his friends, Maya was well and truly sloshed, and it was only 9pm. The group of friend watched as the other attempted to flirt with some pretty girls, whilst talking among themselves. Soon enough they hit on an interesting subject after Miyavi and Ryuutaro had been arguing about the likelihood of Maya being a virgin. Aiji had interjected that yes, Maya was indeed a virgin and had never even kissed anyone. This information had the rest of the group staring at the 20 year old.  
“He’s a virgin!? No wonder he isn’t having any luck with girls tonight!” Jun laughed, shaking his head. “That’s not going to last long in this business.” He added, smirking. Being a musician, and an attractive one at that, meant that Maya was likely to be hit on a hell of a lot by both guys and girls. It wouldn't be long until someone that Maya found attractive went for him and the 20 year old wouldn't be able to resist.

Currently, Maya had a pretty girl grinding herself up against his thigh, the man’s hands on her hips, drunkenly whispering, obviously dirty, things into her ear, causing her to giggle and blush. However Maya’s obvious drunkenness, and the beer in his hand, were a bad combination as he stumbled a little and spilt beer onto her dress, the girl huffing and pushing Maya away before storming off, leaving the 20 year old standing there with a confused frown on his face. The whole episode had the group laughing hysterically, Ryutaro getting up to pull Maya back to their booth, sitting him down and ruffling his hair.

“Bad luck there kid. Better luck next time.” Ryutaro laughed, shaking his head slightly in amusement as he took Maya’s beer from him. “Let’s sober you up a little before you drink any more. Wouldn’t want you puking all over the place on your birthday.” he teased, Maya looking a little upset that he’d ruined his chance with that pretty girl. Though he had no idea what he was worrying about, when it became obvious he had no idea what he was doing when it came to sex, the girl would have been up and out of the door in moments.

The rest of the night continued in this manner, Maya hitting on girls who would seem interested until the 20 year old somehow managed to fuck it up. Once even having a girl slap him for a dirty comment he made. His friends made sure to keep him topped up with booze, the steady stream keeping the other completely drunk. After he was slapped Maya excused himself from the group to go to the bathroom, hurrying to the small, air conditioned toilet and out of the stifling heat of the main club, needing some air and space to breathe. He wasn’t used to being in large groups for so long. They’d already been here longer than the average live show, which is the longest Maya spent in hot, overcrowded places.

The 20 year old splashed some water from the tap onto his face, ignoring the sound of the door opening as he wiped the liquid from his face with a paper towel. The next thing he knew he was being pinned up against the wall, a hand over his mouth.

“What the hell do you think you’re up to, you filthy little punk? Hitting on my girl! I’m gonna teach you a fucking lesson!” Hissed a voice into his ear, before he felt a harsh punch to the face, letting out a loud yell of pain that probably wasn’t heard over the music outside. The he was thrown to the floor, the man kicking him in the chest and stomach, making him heave, and vomit a little, though all the came out was the drinks he’d been consuming all night, sloshing over the ground, accompanied by a retching sound. The stranger was just about to deliver another painful kick to the stomach when the door opened, Aiji coming in to look for Maya. When he saw what was happening he let out an angry yell, startling Maya’s attacker and making him forget his attack and flee the room as Aiji rushed in to help Maya, knowing the other man would likely call for help if he stayed and continued to attack the man laying curled on the ground.

The younger man was curled up on the floor clutching his stomach, tears falling from his eyes at the ache and the fact his throat was burning from throwing up. It hurt to breathe and Maya was sure he would have a bruise there come morning time. He felt Aiji gently pulling him into a sitting position, the motion causing him to feel sick all over again, knocking his brain out of its dazed state and making the 20 year old make a dash for the nearest toilet, once again vomiting. He was surprised, but slightly thankful, when Aiji followed him and crouched beside him, stroking Maya’s back in soothing circles.

“Are you ok? Do you want me to take you home?” Aiji asked softly, pulling the other’s hair from his face so he didn’t get any more vomit on it. Maya just nodded slowly, doing his best to calm his stomach and reaching for some tissue to wipe at his mouth. He wanted to curl up and cry, this was most definitely the worst birthday he’d ever had and he just wanted it to be over already. "Come on, We’ll go and tell the others and then we’ll get you home so you can sleep it off.” Aiji said softly, giving Maya and almost apologetic smile. After all, this whole outing had been his idea. If he’d just stuck with what Maya wanted then none of this would have happened.

Aiji lead Maya out of the bathroom and over to their friends, telling them that they were leaving and the rest of them should just stay and have fun. It was good that none of them insisted they help Maya home, all he wanted right now was to be alone. Well, not counting Aiji who was always welcome even when Maya was feeling like he was.  
They left the club, Maya flinching when he saw the sight of the man who had been attacking him, pressing himself tightly against Aiji’s side as though trying to merge into him and hide, but the stranger hadn’t even noticed them, far too busy shoving his tongue down his girlfriends throat. Aiji called for a taxi, Maya was in no state to walk all the way home. Once the taxi arrived, Aiji helped his injured friend into the back seat and climbed in after him, giving the address to the driver before turning his attention back to his kouhai.

“Maya, What happened in there?” Aiji asked, obvious concern on his face as he ran his eyes over the blonde. “How do you get yourself into these kinds of messes?” he sighed, reaching over and gently stroking Maya’s cheek. The younger man shrugged, leaning close to the other and closing his eyes, sighing. Aiji frowned, running a hand through his hair before wrapping his arm around Maya’s shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon they arrived back at Maya’s, Aiji helping the younger man out of the taxi, leaning him against the wall before paying the driver. He then helped Maya to his apartment, an arm wrapped around the other’s waist to support him as they waked up the stairs. Maya had trouble finding his keys, Aiji letting out a huff of amusement as he pushed his hand into Maya’s jeans pocket to pull them out.

His cheeks flushed as Maya’s breath hitched at the close contact of Aiji hand so close to his crotch.

The older man hastily pulled his hand out of Maya’s pocket, holding the keys and quickly opened the door for Maya. The younger man pulled out of Aiji’s grip and stumbled into his home, immediately collapsing onto his futon with a pained groan.

“Fuck… I hurt all over…” Maya moaned, running a hand over his face as Aiji moved to sit down beside him. The younger man looked up at his senpai for a moment, a strange look on his face that was a mixture between longing and confusion, but another moment later it was gone again, replaced with a look of exhaustion. “I want a shower.” Maya whined, pouting at Aiji and holding his arms up in a silent request for Aiji to carry him to the bathroom.

“Maya I’m not carrying you. You’re way too big.” Aiji laughed, standing up and gripping Maya’s arms, pulling him to his feet again. “Come on you drunken idiot, let’s get you cleaned up.” He sighed, leading the way into the bathroom, glad that it was a wet room instead of Maya having a cubicle shower. That would make getting him cleaned up much easier. “Brush your teeth, your breath stinks of beer and puke.” The older man huffed, Maya rolling his eyes and he moved to the skin and cleaned out his mouth, taking a swig of mouthwash too.

“There, happy now?” Maya huffed, blowing directly in Aiji’s face to show off his minty fresh breath, causing the older man to lean back and roll his eyes.

“Strip down to your boxers so I can wash you.” Aiji told him, wanting the other to keep his underwear on to make things a little less awkward, fully intending to help the other wash and make sure he didn’t accidentally drown himself.

However Maya didn’t keep his boxers on, stripping all the way and leaning against the wall, his cheeks flushed slightly from the alcohol. Aiji couldn’t help but stare for the moment, the sight of Maya drunk and naked stirring something in him that he’d been trying to ignore for the sake of their friendship.

“Aijiiiii, you’re gonna ruin your clothes if you get them all wet.” Maya whined at him, not really seeing any problem with the situation. Aiji looked at him with raised eyebrows for a moment before relenting, stripping down to his boxers and throwing their clothes out into the main room before shutting the door and turning on the water. He grabbed the showerhead and moved over to Maya.

“Sit down so I can wash your hair.” Aiji ordered, Maya rolling his eyes as he sat down heavily on the little stool, the older man moving to kneel behind him, wetting the other’s hair, grabbing the shampoo and cleaning the remnants of vomit and sweat from it. He moaned softly in enjoyment as the older man massaged the shampoo into his hair, washing it out before adding conditioner and doing the same. The sound of Maya’s moans made Aiji’s cheeks flush slightly, his mind spiralling off in the direction of some not so innocent things for a moment before he snapped himself back to reality.

Once Maya’s hair was clean, Aiji grabbed a wash cloth and soap, moving on to gently clean Maya’s back, being careful of the reddened areas that were slowly starting to bruise. Soon enough though, Maya got impatient and turned, grabbing Aiji and pulling him up.

“Wanna clean you.” He drunkenly mumbled, grabbing the showerhead and holding it over Aiji’s head, causing the older man to huff in mild annoyance at his hair getting wet. He closed his eyes to stop water getting in them, not noticing that the confused look had returned to Maya’s face, followed swiftly by a look of resignation as the younger man leaned in, pressing his lips awkwardly against Aiji’s own, not really knowing what to do but wanting to do something.

Maya’s actions caused Aiji’s eyes to shoot open, pulling back sharply and looking at the other with a shocked expression as he held him at arm’s length.

“Wh-what are you doing!? I mean… I know what you’re doing but… Why?” Aiji asked, voice flustered as he ran his eyes over the nude blonde, getting just a shrug from Maya in return before the other leaned in again, the younger man’s tongue sliding out to lick over Aiji’s lips. “Maya! You’re drunk… we really shouldn’t” Aiji tried to protest as Maya let out a small whine and started to run his hands over Aiji’s chest, stroking him in a naive way.

“I… I want… I don’t know… I want… something. I’m not that drunk… I mean… I am but I wanted this… ngh… something… you… for ages…” Maya huffed against the other’s lips, not knowing what exactly he wanted from Aiji but needing to touch him and be touched, his lips aching for the feel of someone else’s against them for the first time in his life. “Please…” he whined, closing his eyes for a moment as he pressed himself closer and then opening them again, giving the other his best puppy eyes. He’d always found his senpai attractive, had even jerked off over the thought of him a few times, not that he’d openly admit it. Now that he’d been drinking and had Aiji in front of him, almost naked, he couldn’t ignore it any longer, his inhibitions lowered. His cock was already twitching to life and slowly beginning to harden, the younger man feeling hot all over and needy.

Aiji found that he couldn’t say no to the other when those puppy eyes were rounded on him, despite his better judgement. He sighed softly and gave in, pressing his lips against Maya’s own in a more confident kiss than the one Maya had given. He backed the younger man up against the wall, his hands moving to the other’s hips as he kissed him, very pleased with the way Maya responded, the younger man moaning and gasping against his lips. He slid his tongue out, pushing it into the other’s mouth and rubbed the slick muscle against the other’s own tongue, enticing it into play.

The two men moaned and groaned softly into each other’s mouths, Maya eventually working up the courage to push his hips forwards against Aiji’s own and moaning at the friction as his cock came into contact with the wet fabric of Aiji’s boxers. Both were acting on a few years’ worth of hidden attraction towards each other which caused them to quickly become aroused, Aiji’s erection tenting his wet boxers, Maya’s proudly jutting from between his narrow hips, tip swollen and a deep hue of pinkish-red.

Aiji let out a tense groan as Maya wriggled against him, moving his hands down to grip the other’s hips, holding him close and burying his face against the younger Man’s neck. He gave his hips a little thrust forwards, letting out a breathy moan at the much needed friction. Maya however didn’t want to take this as slowly as Aiji seemed to want. He was far too eager to wait. A frown of concentration came over his face as the drunk 20 year old tried to remove Aiji’s boxers, his fingers hooking in the wet fabric and pulling them down slowly, sinking to his knees as he did. Aiji watched the other, a light blush covering his cheeks as it dawned on him what Maya was going to do.

“M-Maya… You don’t have to do that…” Aiji muttered, only to have Maya look up at him with a small scowl.

“I want to.” Maya huffed, rolling his eyes as he freed Aiji’s erection from the clinging fabric of his soaked boxers, letting out a soft gasp as he saw the other’s bare cock for the first time, his cheeks flushing an even darker shade of red than they already were. The younger man wrapped his fingers around the rigid flesh and began to stroke the older man slowly, alcohol making it hard for him to co-ordinate his movements properly. “Your cock looks so good…” he muttered, breathlessly, his eyes running over Aiji’s length, taking in every detail and committing it to his hazy memory. Of course he’d seen other guys dicks before, he’d been to onsens with his friends back home, but he’d never seen another guy while he was hard. It was a little strange, but at the same time it was thrilling, butterflies forming in his stomach as he leaned in, looking up at Aiji as he rubbed his tongue over the underside of the head. He had no idea what he should do really. All he knew was how to please himself, and he’d never even had a blowjob before, so he was just running on instinct.

Maya kept his eyes open, focussing on Aiji’s face to check if the other liked what he was doing or not. He spent a while just licking at the other’s dick as though it were one of his favourite sweet treats. To be honest he could see this actually becoming one of his favourite treats very quickly. The feel of hot flesh against his tongue was addictive. After a moment just licking at Aiji’s cock, the younger man finally wrapped his lips around the head, sucking lightly.

Letting out a low groan, Aiji placed his hand on Maya’s shoulder, looking down at the 20 year old, biting his lip. He knew Maya hadn’t done anything like this before and was amazed at how well he was doing so far. He dug his nails into Maya’s shoulder as the other took more of him in, still sucking lightly as he did.

“A-ah… Maya… let’s… dry off and… move to the bedroom…” he muttered, pushing at the other’s shoulder, keenly feeling the loss of the warm heat of Maya’s mouth as the younger man pulled back. Maya looked up at his senpai and gave a shot nod as he stood up, Aiji now noticing the deep purple bruise that was blossoming on the other’s stomach from where he’d been hit. He cringed slightly, knowing that when the numbing effect of the alcohol wore off Maya would be in quite a bit of pain from it. He just hoped there wasn’t any internal trauma or something. He was quickly snapped from his thoughts as Maya began drying the other off with a fluffy towel, making sure to pay extra attention to his cock, causing the older man’s hips to buck forwards slightly. Once both dry, Maya grabbed Aiji’s wrist and pulled him out of the bathroom, leading him into the bedroom and pushing him almost roughly onto the bed, without a word. The younger man then moved to half lie on top of the other, one long leg over Aiji’s own, pressing himself firmly against Aiji’s side as an elegant hand moved to grip the older man’s erection once more.

Aiji moved one of his own hands to wrap around Maya’s own stiff member, where it lay against his hip, and began stroking, turning his head and pressing a light kiss to the other’s wonderfully full lips.

The two lay there for a while, stroking and kissing each other, only breaking their liplock every now and then to gulp down air before resuming kissing. After a while of this, Maya got far too impatient, knowing that Aiji would spend all night like this if he let him, so he took matters into his own hands. He let out a soft whimper against the other’s lips and let go of his cock, instead grabbing the other’s hips and rolling them so that Aiji was on top of him.

“Please… Aiji… don’t tease anymore. I want… I want you.” Maya groaned, looking up at the older man as he rocked his hips up, pulling Aiji’s hips down at the same time. Aiji couldn’t help the excited shiver that shot up his spine at Maya’s words, although he was slightly nervous about the idea of fucking his kouhai. He’d never been with a virgin before, and Maya was most definitely a virgin. From the way the younger man was shaking slightly, he could tell he was nervous too.

“You’re sure you want to have sex with me?” Aiji asked softly, biting back the moan that Maya’s hip movements caused. Maya rolled his eyes, pressing a hungry kiss to Aiji’s lips and grabbing one of his wrists, moving the older man’s hand between his legs.

“Yes Aiji… I want you to fuck me. So hurry up and prep me already.” Maya huffed, slurring less than he had been earlier. Obviously the alcohol was beginning to wear off, but his want for Aiji wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. Aiji groaned and gave a short nod, pulling back and looking around for something he could use as lube. He’d have to go and get a condom from his wallet too.

Guessing Aiji’s line of thought, Maya sat up a little and reached over to the bed side table, pulling open the top drawer and retrieving a condom and a small tube of strawberry flavoured lubricant, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

“I… don’t like having to change the sheets whenever I jerk off…” he muttered as an explanation to why he had condoms when he never fucked anyone. Aiji let out a soft chuckle taking the lube from the other and flicking the cap open, smearing the sweet scented lube over his fingers. Maya watched, his cock giving a twitch of excitement as he thought about how those fingers would soon be inside him. “Hurry up… I want it!” he demanded, biting his plump lower lip and bringing his legs up, holding his knees to his chest as he’d seen guys do in the porn he’d watched.

Aiji watched Maya move into position, feeling himself get even more excited at the sight of the younger man submitting to him. He carefully circled his slick fingers around Maya’s entrance, making sure he was well covered before slowly pushing one digit into him, keeping his eyes trained on the other’s face to watch for any sign of discomfort. The only expression he saw on Maya’s face though, was one of need and relief, which confused the older man slightly, prompting him to ask the other if he was ok.

“Y-yeah… I just… I’m relieved it doesn’t feel much different from… doing this to myself.” Maya admitted, a blush flaring on his cheeks as he let Aiji know, in no uncertain terms, that he’d fingered himself before. The older man grinned at the other’s words, gently pushing the other’s legs apart so he could lean down and press a soft kiss to his lips, gently thrusting his finger in and out of the younger man slowly.

“Tell me Maya, what do you think about when you finger yourself?” Aiji asked, slowly pushing a second finger into the other. Maya let out a loud moan, letting go of his knees and grabbing Aiji’s shoulders.

“I… I… Think about being fucked… by you…” he murmured, spreading his legs wider and wriggling a little, trying to get used to the feeling of being filled by something over than his own digits as his senpai curled his fingers, searching for the sweet spot inside him. It didn’t take long before he found it, Maya arching off the mattress slightly, pressing himself down onto those fingers. “Oh god! Aiji that feels good…” Maya whimpered, licking his lips as he squirmed on the bed, unwittingly digging his nails into Aiji’s shoulders, which caused the older man to let out a small hiss of discomfort.

After adding a third digit and giving a few more stretching thrusts, Aiji pulled his fingers out, taking a few moments to take in the arousing sight of the younger man, exposed before him, a slight flush of arousal on his face. It was enough to make the older man let out a soft moan.

“You look so good like this.” Aiji purred, reaching a hand out and running it through Maya’s hair gently, his other hand pushing one of the teen’s legs up and moving himself between them. Slowly, he pushed into the teen, carefully watching his face to make sure he wasn’t causing the younger man too much pain. Of course causing him no pain at all wasn’t an option. It always hurt at first.

“A-ah! Aiji! N-not so fast…” Maya gasped, hands twisting in the rumpled sheets of his bed as he grit his teeth, doing his best to try and ignore the sharp sting of being stretched like this for the first time in his life. It hurt, and he wanted the pain to stop, but he knew it wouldn’t until the pleasure overrode it. To help himself along, the 20 year old wrapped his fingers around his now soft cock, coaxing it back to life, touching himself quickly.

Aiji looked down at the other with an apologetic expression for the discomfort he was causing, and was inevitably going to continue causing until he was completely inside him. He muttered a small ‘sorry’ as he gave one final, sharp thrust, filling Maya completely, causing the younger to cry out in pain, feeling tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

“Fuck! Bastard!” Maya hissed, letting go of his cock and giving Aiji a harsh slap to the shoulder, scowling at him with a miserable expression. “Why the fuck do guys fuck each other if it hurts so damn much!?” he hissed, wiping the wetness from his cheeks as Aiji held still, tenderly running his hands over the younger’s body.

“Shhh, calm down. You’re so tense and nervous… of course it hurts. Relax.” Aiji breathed, pressing feather light kisses along Maya’s collarbones, distracting himself from his own arousal so that he could help Maya start to enjoy himself again. “You’ll get used to it. I promise. It won’t hurt so much next time.” He groaned, burying his face against Maya’s neck and kissing the soft skin there. He slid his hand down, rubbing at Maya’s dick as he kissed the other soundly on the lips, thrusting his tongue into the other’s mouth.

It didn’t take long for Maya to become aroused again as Aiji kissed and caressed him, the younger man responding in kind and kissing back just as eagerly. Soon his cock was erect once again, Maya letting out a mewl of pleasure as he wriggled his hips slightly, the pain dissipating and leaving him feeling hot and needy.

Aiji took Maya’s movement as permission to begin fucking him, and so he did, slowly at first, gradually building up to pounding into the other. Maya could do nothing but moan and claw at his senpai’s back, his eyes wide from the shock of sudden movement and pleasure that was shooting right to his cock each time Aiji pushed into him, brushing against his prostate every now and then.

The younger man wrapped is legs around Aiji’s waist, his hands clawing at his back and leaving red marks in the wake of his nails. Maya almost continuously moaned Aiji’s name as the older man’s hand moved to pump his member, the coil of pleasure in his lower belly tightening until it was at snapping point. With a few more thrusts on Aiji’s part, Maya came, cum spurting over his lower stomach for a moment or two before his tense body went limp. He let his legs fall from their position wrapped around Aiji, now letting out a whine each time Aiji thrust into him.

Aiji’s climax followed not long after, the feeling of Maya’s inner walls clenching and unclenching around him being his undoing. He gave a few more off rhythm thrusts as he filled the 20 year old with warm seed, letting out a low, long moan as he did, that being the most vocal he got in bed.

He stilled for a minute before pulling out, causing Maya to let out a keening sound at the loss of that full feeling he’d rapidly grown to like. Aiji let out a soft chuckle, grabbing a few tissues from the box on the other’s bed side table, and cleaning them both up before lying beside the other.

“Enjoy yourself?” Aiji asked the younger man, a content smile on his face as he pressed a light kiss to Maya’s cheek. Maya just gave a mumbled sound in reply, already well on his way to being asleep, which caused Aiji to chuckle. He pulled the sheets over them, wrapping an arm lightly around Maya’s side, before he too settled down to sleep, leaving the serious talk he knew they would have to have until the morning.


End file.
